Life Hacks
(We open up on several lines of code, all moving so fast they’d nigh unreadable.) (It then zooms out, revealing a computer with three open windows. The glow of the monitor is the only light in an otherwise dark room.) (Said glow illuminates the face of a girl with long orange hair and glasses, who is sitting at the desk with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.) Ramona Lumen: Click here, aaaaand done. (She smiles.) Ramona Lumen: Perl, how'd I do? (The watch she's wearing glows in time with a voice like Siri's.) Perl: Hacking 100% complete. Difficulty Level: Baby's Game. Congratulations, Ramona. Ramona Lumen: Good. (There's a pause, then she sighs.) Ramona Lumen: If only there were hacks for reality... (Cut to the Liang-Mania household. Yue Liang is chopping lettuce for a salad, when suddenly there's a shriek.) Serenity Mania: GAAAAAAAAAH! (Yue drops the knife and runs over to Serenity, who is sitting at the computer shocked.) Yue Liang: What is it?! What's- Serenity Mania: WE'VE BEEN HACKED! Trifa Liang-Mania: '''WHAT?! '''Tsukiko: KIKO?! (HACKED?!) (She immediately calls Eigou.) Trifa Liang-Mania: 'WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE DO YOU THINK THIS IS?! '''Eigou Nile: '''What do you mean?! I didn't do anything! '''Trifa Liang-Mania; '''OH YEAH?! THEN EXPLAIN TO ME HOW MY MOM'S MEDICAL FILES AND BANK ACCOUNT ARE HACKED! '(Eigou quickly teleports to their home and begins running his hacking skills over the hacked computer and bank account.) Eigou Nile; 'I should be able to track this. Who ever this person is, they might be pretty good at hacking but not so good at cleaning up. '(He downloads the address of the hacker onto his phone.) Eigou Nile: 'Got it! '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Let's call up the others and go! '(The Rebel Hunters teleport to the address. to their surprise it was Eliana's home.) Yoruko Senju: 'Uncle Eliana's place? But I thought he's on tour with aunt Midnight. '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Wait, I see someone inside. She's probably our hacker. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Well I'm gonna beat the crap out of her! No one messes with my family! '''Ramona Lumen: '''Oh crap! They've found us! '(But before she could do anything else, someone kicks down the door. Ramona looks behind her to see the Rebel Hunters standing there. Trifa angrily lunges at Ramona, knocking her out of her chair and onto the floor and begins choking her angrily while slamming her head against the floor. while that's happening Eigou quickly undos Ramona's hacking.) Trifa Liang-Mania: 'WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! MESSING WITH MY FAMILY! '(Ramona, despite the pain, manages to grab the phone and call 911.) Operator: 911, what's your emergency? (Trifa snatches the phone from Ramona.) Trifa Liang-Mania: 'Yo! Ya know those hacker cases that's been around for a few months? We got the person! And it seems she's running a hacking ring! '(Cut to the police arresting Ramona. The other hackers from the ring are rounded up by the Rebel Hunters.) Captain Wilson: 'Hard to believe that pent up rage can actually help solve a case. But you do need to pay a fine for assault and battery. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''I know. '(Trifa's moms pay the fine and hug their daughter.) Yue Liang: 'We're so proud of you honey! But you are grounded for a week, that means no internet and video games. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Fair enough. '(Cut to the police station. Ramona is lying on her side, tears running down her face.) (Suddenly, the door opens, and Eliana comes in.) Eliana Lumen: Ramona- Ramona Lumen: I know you hate me now. Eliana Lumen: No, I... Ramona, I'll try to get you out. Perl: Analyzing... Chances of potential parole are currently 65%. (Eliana smiles.) Eliana Lumen: See? There's a high chance you'll be able to go home soon. Ramona Lumen: Th-thank you... (She winces and touches her cheek, which has a bruise on it from Trifa. Eliana scowls.) Eliana Lumen: And I have some choice words for Yue and Serenity, and how they've been raising their daughter... Shaolin Sun: 'I believe there might be another way for her to change her behavior. But can you really blame the child? She was merely acting on instinct, I've teaching her meditation for a long time now and this is actually an improvement from before. '(Eliana turns around to see Grand Master Shaolin. He's startled.) Eliana Lumen: '''Sun, since when did you get here. '''Shaolin Sun: '''That's not important. What's important is her recovery once she is released. The monastery is somewhere she could go to for rehabilitation. Cutting off from technology and coming to terms with the many mental conflicts she has. '''Eliana Lumen: '''But those two- '''Shaolin Sun: '''They were actually there for her. Trifa is a complicated child, she has abandonment issues which can translate to violent outbursts like this. They've been trying to keep it under control. '''Eliana Lumen: Still, violent outburst or not, I do have grounds to sue the Liang-Mania household on Ramona's behalf. And given how she still has her injuries...it's highly likely the courts will rule in my favor. Shaolin Sun: '''Don't it would only make things worse. I believe the best way is for these two to learn how to get along at the monastery. That way, no one can get hurt any further and you and her parents can sort out your differences while they are gone. '''Eliana Lumen: '''Alright. I'll give it a shot. but if it doesn't work I will sue. '''Shaolin Sun: It will work. Trust me. (The next week at the monastery. Ramona is standing in front of it, her skin pale.) Ramona Lumen: I-I shouldn't...I don't want to be...I don't...not near her... Shaolin Sun: 'it's alright. Breathe. Let yourselves become connected. and close your eyes. I will using a mind link technique to help you with this. '(The two girls are sitting across from each other. They close their eyes and Shaolin activates the mind link as the two meditate. The camera cuts the link between their minds, Trifa is shown walking around the plane field and she spots Ramona standing at the other end.) Shaolin Sun: 'Now that you see each other, try and get closer. '''Ramona Lumen: '''Are you sure? '''Shaolin Sun: '''It's alright. Just try. Try and just talk it out calmly. '(The two girls walk across the mind field and sit next to each other.) Trifa Liang-Mania: 'Hey, I'm sorry for beating you up back there. I just keep on losing control whenever it comes it family stuff. '''Ramona Lumen: '''Well I mean...I can understand why you're angry. '(Trifa lies down on the mind link field.) Trifa Liang-Mania: 'ya know, this is sort of like a mind hack in a away. You, me sharing thoughts while meditating. '''Ramona Lumen: '''I guess you're right. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''You lost your parents too didn't you? I know what that's like. My parents abandoned me, they didn't want me. '''Ramona Lumen: '''So that's why you were so quick to do those things. For the sake of the only family you've ever known... '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Yeah, abandonment issues are pretty bad too. I'm no psychiatrist but I think you have it too and hacking is your way of coping with it. Just like my outbursts are my way of coping. '''Ramona Lumen: '''Ya know, we're not so different you and I. '(Ramona lies down next to Trifa.) Trifa Liang-Mania: 'Wanna just hug it out? And maybe start over? '''Ramona Lumen: '''Yeah. Do think we can be friends? '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''I say we are friends. '(The two girls hug it out. The camera cuts to the next week. Eliana, Yue and Serenity are waiting nervously at the airport. Their daughters walk out together.) Trifa Liang-Mania: 'we're back! '''Eliana Lumen: '''Did she do anything to you?! '''Ramona Lumen: '''Relax, dad. We worked things out. '(Eliana was so relieved that he almost fainted.) Trifa Liang-Mania: 'Wanna get a soda? '''Ramona Lumen: '''Yeah. '(The girls walk off together happily. The screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes